Per Amare e Vivere Sopra, To Love and Live On
by Elithraniel
Summary: This is based on the movie "Steam: The Turkish Bath". AU. What if Francesco had lived through the wound instead of perishing?


Title: "Per Amare e Vivere Sopra" ("To Love and Live On")  
  
Author: Elithraniel ( ElithranielTheWanderingElfyahoo.com )  
  
Movie: "Hamam, the Turkish Bath", or "Steam, the Turkish Bath" in the english subtitled version.  
  
Disclaimer: Hamam and all of the characters and things included belong to Strand Releases. I do not have their permission to write this, but I make no profit from it.  
  
Author's Note: Readers will probably be quick to realize that there is a lot of Italian in this piece. I DO NOT know how to speak much Italian, so I apologize now for my butchering of the beautiful language. Also, I know that the movie contains some Turkish, but I'm afraid I will be unable to supply any Turkish. Translations of the Italian will, of course, be provided.  
  
Rating: R?  
  
Warning: This piece of fanfiction contains consensual homosexual relationships. It also contains mentions of blood and some violence.  
  
Summary: What if Francesco had lived through the wound, instead of perishing? AU.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Marta quickly made her way through the hospital. She was so worried... Francesco had been stabbed. She knew she didn't really want that kind of relationship with him again, but she still loved him in a different way. She loved Mehmet, too, and this is who she was met by right outside of the hospital room she had been directed to.  
  
"Mehmet... È giusto? È tutto il di destra?" she asked immediately. ("Mehmet... Is he okay? Is he all right?")  
  
Mehmet nodded weakly. He still seemed anxious when he answered, "Sì, è vivo. I medici ritengono che sia appena benissimo in abbastanza tempo." ("Yes, he is alive. The doctors think he will be just fine in enough time.")  
  
Marta released a relieved gasp and covered her face. "Ero in modo da preoccupato che era stato ucciso. Come questo è accaduto?" she asked. ("I was so worried that he had been killed. How did this happen?")  
  
"Un uomo è venuto al nostro portello, assunto dalla signora che ha desiderato comprare 'il hamam '. Francesco ha risposto al portello e l'uomo lo ha ridotto drasticamente nello stomaco con una lama. Ho funzionato per aiuto non appena ho visto che cosa era accaduto. ...Non penso che di più mi sia lasciato prendere dal panico mai nella mia vita." Mehmet said shakily. He looked down to the bloodstains on his shirt. His movements and his eyes clearly showed that what he said was true. ("A man came to our door, hired by the lady who wanted to buy the 'hamam'. Francesco answered the door, and the man slashed him in the stomach with a knife. I ran for help as soon as I saw what had happened. ...I don't think I've ever been more panicked in my life.")  
  
Just then a nurse came out and told Mehmet that he could see Francesco. Mehmet took Marta by the hand and let her come with him. Together they approached the bed where Francesco lay. He had white bandages wrapped all around him abdomen, but he looked all right besides that. His dark eyes opened as they approached. "Mehmet, Marta. È tutto altrimenti bene?" ("Mehmet, Marta. Is everyone else okay?")  
  
"Sì, tutto altrimenti è benissimo. Sono preoccupati per voi, comunque. Non appena siamo sicuri che siete giusti, otterremo indietro a quella donna ripugnante –" Mehmet began. ("Yes, everyone else is fine. They are worried about you, though. As soon as we are sure you are okay, we will get back at they filthy woman—")  
  
"Pace, Memo. Ciò non sarà l'ultimo che vediamo dei suoi servi. Dobbiamo fare attenzione." Francesco said. He put a soothing hand on Mehmet's arm. ("Peace, Memo. This won't be the last we see of her servants. We need to be careful.")  
  
Mehmet sighed and nodded.  
  
"Marta, dovreste migliorare il permesso. Non li desidero che ottenete mescolati in su in questo e dovete ottenere domestici a Paulo." Francesco did not say this cruelly. ("Marta, you should better leave. I don't want you getting mixed up in this, and you need to get home to Paulo.")  
  
Marta did not reply for a few moments, thinking. "Tutto il a destra. Arrivederci e buona fortuna a voi entrambe." she said, and made to leave. ("All right. Good-bye, and good luck to you both.")  
  
"Aspetti appena un momento di più, per favore!" Francesco said suddenly. ("Wait for just a moment more, please!")  
  
Marta turned around and walked back to his bedside, a curious look upon her face.  
  
Francesco slid his old wedding ring off of his finger and handed it to her. "Buona fortuna." he said. ("Good luck.")  
  
Marta smiled and bent down to hug him. She then gave a hug to Mehmet as well, and left.  
  
- - - - -  
  
So, was it worth anything? Does anyone else actually know the movie I'm writing about? I wasn't able to find anything else on it on ff.n.  
  
Should I continue, or just leave it as a one-shot thing? (Please, PLEASE say continue!)  
  
All reviews of ANY nature are VERY welcome! Thanks! 


End file.
